Birthday
by rafaelswaithe
Summary: When Audrey and her friend Eden show up to Tyler Lockwood's sixteenth birthday party, the last person that she expects is to spend some one on one time with the birthday boy himself. A/N: Title is subject to change. This takes place pre-series. According to the TVD Wikia, Tyler's 16th birthday would have been February 10, 2008, so about a year and a half before the show started.


"See? I told you there was going to be a lot of people already here. Invitation or not, no one is going to notice," Eden spoke over her shoulder, smiling as she tugged Audrey into the Lockwood Manor with her.

Audrey let out a sigh, looking around at all of the people who were already there. Though she had been reluctant to show, the party had definitely been blown out of proportion and turned into more of a house party. There were people there that she knew Tyler Lockwood would have _never_ invited to show up at his house, yet here they all were.

"Come on, let's get a drink and then we can go dance," Eden spoke, and Audrey followed as the other girl tugged lightly on her arm.

"I almost forgot how huge this place is," Audrey noted as she continued looking around while they got in line for the beer tap. She was almost certain that the Tyler's parents hadn't approved _that_, yet she was sure that they were also none the wiser in his mom's case, or chose not to care in his dad's.

"It's incredible," Eden nodded, filling up her cup when they got to the front of the line, then doing the same with another and passing it to Audrey.

Audrey took the plastic cup, taking a slow sip. She scrunched her nose a bit at the taste of the beer, then after hesitating momentarily, took another long sip.

Despite the party being for Tyler and his birthday, as her eyes scanned the rooms that they'd moved through, she didn't see the guest of honor anywhere to be found. A thought crossed her mind, and she rolled her eyes slightly to herself. Knowing Tyler and his reputation, he was probably upstairs with some girl.

Tyler had always been a bit of a player, and though she didn't agree with it, she couldn't say that she completely blamed him either. It wasn't as if his parents had given him an example of an ideal committed relationship.

Audrey and Eden moved through the crowds of people toward the living room. As they finished up their drinks, Eden took their cups and put them down before taking Audrey's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

The two girls began to move together, Audrey smiling as she saw the way Eden seemed to completely give into the music. Regardless of not being the typical popular girl, Eden was still well liked because of her personality and the way that she carried herself. Her upbeat nature had always been contagious.

As Audrey closer to Eden, the two girls moved their bodies in sync. Eden's back turned to Audrey and her arms wrapped around her waist in turn, keeping their bodies pressed together as they ground their hips to the beat of the current song.

It seemed like they carried on like that for several more songs before someone approached them, starting to initiate a dance with Eden. Audrey recognized the guy, someone that the two of them went to school with, and as Eden looked back at her friend for approval, Audrey simply nodded her head with a small, encouraging smile.

"I'm going to grab another drink," she told Eden, then pulled away, watching as the other girl began to dance with their classmate that had approached.

Turning her back after a moment, she moved back toward the kitchen. She filled up another cup with beer, taking a sip before moving to head back into the other room. Eden was busy and she wasn't going to hold her back, so she wanted to at least attempt and find someone else that she knew to talk to.

As she rounded the corner, Audrey gasped, letting out a little shriek as her body collided with another, causing her nearly full cup of beer to drench her shirt.

She looked down at her drenched shirt, dropping the now empty cup from her hand. Looking up to tell the person she'd collided with to watch where the hell they were going, she met eyes with an equally shocked Tyler Lockwood, and her mouth closed nearly as soon as it had opened.

"I am — wow, that sucks, I'm sorry," he apologized, and she found herself surprised at just how genuine he sounded.

"Yeah.. I was going to tell you to watch where you're going, but.." she shrugged, letting out a huff of air as she reached down, peeling the damp fabric away from her skin.

Tyler looked around, letting out a little sigh. "Come on, you should get that off before it stains. I might have something you can wear."

Audrey scoffed, arching her brow at Tyler as she waited for the joke. "Yeah, sure," she replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. He would have been offended if he wasn't aware of his own reputation around school. "Fine. Stay wet then, see if I care," he spoke, starting to move around her.

Audrey grumbled to herself, groaning quietly. "Wait —" she spoke, and before she knew, she reached out and grabbed his elbow to keep him from going too far. "Show me what you have."

Tyler smirked a bit, seeing her agreeing to borrow a shirt as her way of saying he was right. It was a phrase that he never got tired of hearing. He turned toward the stairs, nodding for her to follow him.

As she followed behind him, she took in the sight of the staircase and the different pieces of art and décor at the top level of the house. "You know, I don't know if I've ever been upstairs in your house," she commented.

Tyler glanced over his shoulder at her, arching his brow, "Yeah? It's normally closed off for Founders Parties and stuff like that. I guess my mom and dad don't want anyone snooping," he shrugged.

Audrey nodded lightly and continued following him to what she assumed was his bedroom. As he opened the door, she took in the sight of the room. It looked like a normal teenage boy's room, yet a little more upkept. She assumed that was the product of the family having hired help.

Moving over to the dresser, Tyler sifted through a drawer, pulling out what looked to be an old gym t-shirt. "Here," he offered, holding the shirt out to her after a moment. "Bathroom's through there if you want to change."

Her eyes followed where he pointed, and she nodded. "Thanks," she spoke quietly. Taking the shirt from him, she moved toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her to change.

She wasn't sure what was making him be so nice to her, but she supposed it probably had to do with her ruined blouse being partially his fault. Still, it was nice to see a slightly different side to him than the one that he tended to show everyone else any other time.

"There should be some club soda under the sink if you want to use it on your shirt," Tyler called out to her, moving to sit on his bed for the moment. He didn't want her to think that he was hovering or anything, yet leaving her upstairs alone might not be the best idea, either.

Audrey tried not to waste any time changing her shirt, knowing that she didn't want it to end up stained by the beer that had spilled all down the front of it. Removing her own shirt and pulling on the shirt that Tyler had offered her, she opened the door to the bathroom once she was dressed again.

"So, why are you being so nice to me? Or do you just have a collection of shirts that you offer to girls in their time of need?" she asked curiously, tone slightly teasing as she leaned down, looking into the cabinet for the club soda that he'd mentioned. "I mean, you barely know me."

Tyler's brow furrowed at that and he tilted his head, but laughed lightly at her teasing, "I know you enough. We've known each other since we were kids." He shrugged, looking over at her where she stood in the bathroom. "Plus, I didn't think I was being abnormally nice. It was partially my fault that your drink spilled."

Audrey's brow arched a bit as she listened to him, setting her blouse in the sink and pouring some of the club soda over the spill, using her thumbs to scrub it into the material.

Tyler stood and walked over to lean against the frame of the bathroom door as she scrubbed the club soda into her blouse. Audrey's gaze lifted to look up into the mirror, their eyes meeting there and she gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Well, I appreciate it," she spoke. "Me and my friend Eden had just gotten here not too long ago. It would have sucked to leave so soon."

Tyler smirked, "Yeah, I'd imagine it would be pretty embarrassing to have to leave a party you snuck your way into," he teased her.

The brunette's eyes widened at that and she laughed. She knew that she hadn't been part of his original guest list, yet neither had the majority of the people downstairs. "Technically, we didn't _have_ to sneak in. We just found a way to blend in with the masses," she grinned.

Tyler's smirk only grew then, and he let out a laugh, "Oh, I see." He shook his head, moving to lean back against the counter as she finished up scrubbing at her shirt, needing to let it sit for a bit. "It's not a big deal," he shrugged. "I know Eden.. she's cool."

Audrey rolled her eyes a bit playfully, "I don't think there's a person in Mystic Falls who _doesn't_ know Eden," she said with a little laugh. "She's great. Other than Jeremy, she's my best friend."

Tyler nodded, listening to her with a little grin. The way that she seemed to feel about Eden reminded him of how fondly he felt about Matt. He was his best friend, so he understood completely.

He took a second to look at her blouse in the sink, then back at her, taking in the sight of his shirt that she was wearing. He couldn't help but notice just how good it looked on her. "It looks like your blouse will be fine," he commented.

Audrey nodded, glancing at the blouse, and then back at him. "I think so, yeah. Thanks again for lending me the shirt. I promise I'll get it back to you soon, washed and everything," she spoke. She wasn't sure if her blouse would be ready to wear again before she left, but she also didn't know just how long he'd allow her to borrow his shirt.

Tyler shook his head at her statement, grinning a little, "Keep it for however long you want," he shrugged. "I actually think it looks better on you."

His smile turned into a bit more of a smirk as his eyes roamed over her once more, biting down on his lip in the center.

Audrey glanced down at his t-shirt that she was wearing, and then back at him, tilting her head curiously. Was he.. _flirting_ with her? She knew that Tyler Lockwood could be a flirt, and even a player if given the chance, but it still seemed to come as a bit of a shock.

She eyed him a little skeptically, but nodded, "Thanks.." Though unable to see herself, she knew that there was a faint blush spread over her cheeks and she couldn't help but grin, looking down at the tiles beneath them as she moved to lean against the counter beside him.

As Tyler watched him, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that he'd consumed, or the way she didn't seem one to chase after him like a lot of the other girls in school did, or maybe it was even the way that he saw the blush rise on her cheeks as he complimented how he looked in his shirt, but he found himself stepping closer to her.

Audrey's eyes lifted as she saw him stepping closer, moving to stand in front of her. As they locked eyes, she felt herself drawn into the moment. She could hear the bass of the music booming on the floor beneath them, her breathing slow as her heart began to thump loudly in her ears. She could see his eyes as they bore into hers, dark brown becoming a color that she loved that much more in that moment.

Tyler leaned in, hands resting against the counter on either side of her. She could feel the way that her lower back pressed against the edge of the marble countertop, and though she felt almost trapped, she made no effort to move away.

Their breathing intermingled and after a moment of hesitation, he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started off slow, as if they were testing the waters. Audrey's hands lifted, one hand resting against the side of his neck while her other arm wound around his shoulders, and Tyler's moved in turn, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

As he felt her touch, his lips parted, tongue teasing at her lips until they did the same. Their tongues moved together and Audrey found herself letting out a little moan.

She knew that Tyler was more experienced than her — it didn't take much. It wasn't as if this was her first kiss, but she had never experienced a kiss like this. She had never experienced a kiss that she didn't want to end, one that made her weak in the knees.

Still, she knew that he had been with plenty of girls, and she couldn't help her mind racing. After a moment more, she pulled away slightly, "Wait —" she spoke, and he eyed her confusedly.

Tyler looked down at her, questioning expression on his features, "What? What is it?"

Audrey shrugged a little, "W-why are we doing this? I mean.. it's your birthday. Isn't there other people.. other girls you'd rather be hanging out with?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow, tilting his head, "Well, I mean, I _guess_. But, I thought we were getting along pretty well, and you're hot, and.." he trailed off, shrugging.

Her eyes narrowed a little at his explanation, but she understood it. Was she ruining the moment? They'd been getting along, like he'd said, and it wasn't as if he wasn't attractive. This was Tyler Lockwood, for crying out loud.

"I'm overthinking this," she spoke, though she wasn't sure if she was saying it to herself, or to him. Thinking on it for a second longer, she leaned back in, pressing her lips back to his.

As their lips met once more, Tyler let out a groan, his arms tightening around her waist once more. Her fingertips threaded through the back of his hair, and as she gave a little tug, he kissed her harder, using his grip on her to pull her from the counter, beginning to walk her toward his bedroom and toward his bed.

After several steps, Audrey felt the back of her knees hit his bed, and she laid back against it, tugging him along with her. She didn't want to stop kissing him, and she was glad that he seemed to feel the same.

Settling onto his knees on the bed, Tyler grasped Audrey's waist, lifting her slightly and moving her up onto the pillows as he moved on top of her, between her legs. With the way that she'd stopped him before, part of him wanted to pause, to ask her if this was okay, but he told himself that if something wasn't right, she'd push him away again, just as she had before.

Audrey whined in a bit of protest as their kiss was broken, yet the whine was followed by a moan a second later as Tyler's lips moved to her neck, beginning to kiss and suck at the tender skin there, his fingers trailing along her sides.

She whimpered quietly, legs wrapping around Tyler's waist as his hips pressed into hers. Her body felt like it was on fire, and he was the flame, yet she still couldn't make herself pull away.

Tyler groaned as her legs wrapped around his waist and he nipped lightly at the underside of his jaw, his fingertips grazing over the bottom hem of her bra where it rested against her ribcage. Fingers moved to push her shirt up, and when she didn't stop him, he removed it from her body completely.

Audrey's mind was racing, though she knew for certain that she was enjoying this, and that she didn't want to stop. Though she was inexperienced — a virgin, nonetheless — she was sure that she'd figure it out along the way.

She had never been taught to see sex as some sacred act the way that some people did, and though it was somewhat of a big deal in other ways, she had always been told that she would know when she was ready. She had never believed the ones who'd told her that, yet now, she understood just what they had meant.

Tyler's hands moved over Audrey's sides, slipping tentatively beneath the bottom of her bra, and as they grazed against her skin, she reached down, pulling his own shirt up and tossing it aside with his help.

Once his shirt was out of the way, Audrey's eyes roamed over Tyler's body — his toned chest and shoulders, the dips and valleys between his ab muscles, and then finally, the way his hips curved into a V toward his waistline, almost like an arrow guiding her on her way.

Tyler's eyes looked down into hers, and he grinned slightly before pressing his lips back against hers. She felt his hands trail down then, finding the button and zipper of her jeans with ease.

As he tugged her jeans down and off, she wondered to herself if she should tell him that she was inexperienced, or that this would be her first time. Sure, he had a reputation as a player and a bit of a douche, but would he still go through with it if he knew?

His eyes moved over her body as he broke their kiss, sitting back a bit to remove the remainder of his clothing. As he took in the sight of her, bra and panties the only thing leaving anything to the imagination, he shook his head, "God, you're hot."

Sure, maybe it wasn't exactly what she'd want to hear. She'd probably have rathered him say she was beautiful, or gorgeous, or even pretty. Still, it was better than nothing. At least she knew how attractive he found her, and that was what mattered, right?

Audrey smiled a little at his words, biting down on her lip in the center as she nodded, "So are you.. so hot."

Tyler smirked proudly at that, leaning in to reattach his lips to her neck, his hands moving over her body to the waistband of her panties. She could feel the breath catch in her throat as Tyler slipped his hand beneath it, fingertips grazing against her heated core.

"_Shit_," she breathed, feeling the contact against her sensitive skin. His eyes looked up toward hers at that, gaging her expression as his fingertips rolled against her more deliberately.

"Damn, baby, you're wet already," he commented, his index finger teasing her entrance, grazing back and forth over her slit as his thumb moved in slow circles over clit.

Audrey whined, pressing her hips up into his fingers, seeking more contact. The way he touched her and called her baby made her flesh break out in goosebumps, and her head tipped back against the pillow in pleasure.

Tyler continued to tease her for a bit longer, earning several more whimpers and moans from the girl. It wasn't until he heard her whimper his name, followed by the word please that he pushed a finger into her, groaning lowly at how her walls seemed to clamp down on it so fully.

"Fuck, you're tight," he murmured, feeling his length throb in arousal between his legs at the thought of just how good she would feel.

Audrey moaned as his finger thrust in and out of her, his other hand having moved down to rub his thumb against her clit. "Oh god," she whined. There was a bit of a sting there, but nothing that she couldn't anticipate.

After another few moments, Tyler slipped a second finger inside of her, causing her to moan louder than before, her hips jerking up to meet the digits as he began to pump them rapidly in and out of her. His thumb continued to move against her clit, and her eyes rolled back as she felt a warmth began to spread through her lower stomach.

Tyler felt the heat as it began to roll off of her body and he kept his fingers moving within her, his pace consistent. He could feel her walls growing tighter and tighter around the digits as her moans grew louder, and he knew that she had to be close.

"Come for me, baby. It's okay.. let it go," he coached her.

Soon enough, her thighs tensed and began to shake, the heat in her body becoming almost unbearable. Almost as soon as they'd tensed, she felt her muscles spasm, and she was hit with pleasure unlike anything else.

Audrey cried out through her release, sure that if there were others upstairs, they'd like heard her. Though in that moment, she wasn't sure that she cared.

Tyler kept his fingers moving until she seemed to come down from her orgasm, and with that, he pulled back slightly, reaching over to the nightstand and opening the top drawer.

He pulled out a condom, taking it out of the package, and as he looked down at her beneath him, still shuddering from the orgasm he'd just given her, he rolled it onto himself, biting down on his lower lip.

Audrey looked up at Tyler, watching through labored breaths as he rolled the condom onto himself, and once he'd finished, she reached between them, taking his length into her hand and stroking a bit hesitantly. She knew that it wasn't rocket science, yet the last thing she wanted to do was do something he didn't like. Still, as he let out a groan with her touch, she could only assume she was doing it right.

After allowing her to stroke him for a few minutes, Tyler moved in closer between her legs and reached down, gently removing her hand from his length. He was more than ready for her. Taking his length into his own hand, he used his other hand to part her legs for him a bit more. He ground himself against her opening, letting out a groan at the feeling, before after a moment, pushing into her.

Audrey gasped as he pushed into her, fingers finding his shoulders and digging her nails in deep. "Fuck.. fuck.. fuck," she murmured under her breath. "God, you're big."

With that statement, she fought to keep from rolling her eyes at herself. He wasn't porn star huge, but he was a _very_ decent size, and it took more to take him all than what she'd been expecting.

Tyler groaned at her words, hands moving to take hold of the backs of her knees, pushing them back toward the bed a bit as he began to thrust into her. "Mm.. you take it so well," he praised. "Such a good girl."

Audrey whimpered then, feeling him begin to thrust. Her mouth dropped open a bit, and she could do nothing but moan at the mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her body. She knew that if he hadn't gotten her off before, she'd likely be crying right now, but it was obvious that he knew just what he was doing.

"God, Tyler," she moaned, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he pounded into her. Part of her wondered if she should tell him about the painful side of all of this, but the other part of her responded with a defiant no, not wanting to sacrifice the pleasure aspect.

"So fucking tight," Tyler groaned, reaching down between them once more, thumb finding her clit and beginning to rub at the little bundle of nerves in time with the movement of his hips.

Audrey cried out as his thumb found her clit and her hips jerked in response, legs opening wider in attempt to further accommodate him. She wanted all of him, and she didn't want the pleasure that she was feeling to stop.

Tyler took the additional parting of her legs as an invitation, pushing into her deeper, his hips snapping relentlessly against hers. "That's it baby, God you feel incredible."

Audrey felt the familiar warmth of an orgasm beginning to pool in her stomach, and she whimpered as he pushed into her deeper, his hips pounding into her harder. "T-Tyler.. Ty, I'm close," she warned him, knowing that if he kept moving that way, kept rubbing her clit, she wouldn't last much longer.

Tyler groaned at her words, nodding to acknowledge that she was close. He could feel the way that she was beginning to tighten around him and he moved faster, rougher, within her, wanting her to feel the best that she could.

He moved faster and rougher, and that was it. She lasted a few more thrusts, then with a loud cry, she felt her walls spasm around him, juices coating his length as he continued to move, seeking out his own release.

Her nails dug into the nape of his neck, and she tugged down against his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her to him, and after not much longer, he felt his own release steady approaching.

His hips slammed messily into hers, their lips moving in sync before he pulled away, attaching his lips to her neck instead. He whimpered and groaned, then felt his own muscles spasm as his release hit him hard.

"Oh, fuck, Audrey! Oh my God!" he grunted and moaned against her ear, hips slowing to a stop with his face buried against her neck.

Her fingers moved to thread through his hair gently, stroking the dark tresses gently as she kissed the side of his head. The two of them breathed deeply, working to catch their breaths, and Tyler lifted his head after a moment, pressing a quick, yet tender kiss to her lips.

Audrey returned the kiss, almost letting out a noise of protest as he moved away.

He pulled out of her carefully and moved to her side, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing a couple of tissues to dispose of the condom. As he looked down, he saw a bit of blood on it and glanced back at Audrey over his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked her.

Audrey sat up slowly as he moved away from her. At his question, she nodded. Sure, she felt sore, but she knew that was normal. "I'm fine, yeah. That was really great," she spoke.

Tyler gave her a small smile, nodding. Part of him wanted to ask where the blood had come from, but another part of him decided against it. Grabbing his boxers and moving toward the bathroom, he flushed the condom.

As Audrey moved to sit on the side of the bed, she collected her clothing, glancing up when she saw Tyler approach her with a warm, damp washcloth. "If you want to clean yourself up," he explained, and she nodded, thanking him quietly.

Grabbing her clothing along the way, she took the cloth from him and moved into the bathroom, cleaning up and redressing. She saw a clothes hamper in the corner and decided to toss the cloth into there before grabbing her blouse. It was thankfully free of stains, though still a bit damp, so she kept his t-shirt on. She flicked the light off in the bathroom and stepped out to find a redressed Tyler.

"How's your blouse?" he asked, gesturing to the material where it draped over her arm.

"It's good, not stained, just not fully dry. Hey, like I said before, I'll wash your shirt and get it back to you really soon," she told him, moving to stand in front of him.

Tyler shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You can keep it if you want, it was just an old shirt, I have plenty," he shrugged.

Audrey nodded to acknowledge him, slowly moving toward the door. "I should probably go find Eden," she reasoned, curious to how he'd react.

"Right.. yeah, that's true. And I have a party to get back to."

She smiled at him, opening the door and waiting for him to follow behind her before turning back to him, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "Happy birthday, Tyler. I'll see you at school."

Tyler returned the brief kiss and nodded, watching as she turned to walk away from him. "Yeah.. see you at school."


End file.
